


Mnemosyne

by PilgrimKitty, SeiShonagon



Series: Then Shall We See Face to Face [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Anti-Semitism, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Prequel, Queer Character, Underage Drinking, alchohol usage, flag burning, foreshadowing of alchoholism and family abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: This is the prequel fic to a long, excruciatingly slow burn, fusion AU featuring Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne. There will be many, many fics in this series, some long some short, but it all starts with this: when we realized that canon can reasonably be interpreted to place their mothers in college together...





	Mnemosyne

****************************   
*********Fall 1964********   
****************************

*******Martha*******

“Are you sure you don’t need anymore help with all this?” Martha’s father lingered outside the door.

“I’m sure, Daddy. You and Mother can go on home.” She rose on her toes to kiss his cheek with a smile. “I’m sure we can manage from here. You’ve already done the heavy lifting.”

After a last hug, she turned and banished her nerves with a deep breath. She put on her friendliest smile and walked forward to meet her new roommate.

The other woman looked up from where she was arranging her trunks under the bed.

“It’s not much, but I saved you half the closet. If we put our suitcases under the bed and use them for storage, we can save space.” Standing up, she brushed blonde wisps out of her face and extended a hand. “Maria.”

Martha responded, “Martha,” pleased by the brisk handshake and no-nonsense attitude.

Glancing at the tiny dorm closet, Martha remarked, “You were serious about saving space. This is the smallest closet I’ve ever seen. I don’t know how you managed to save me any of it. Thanks, by the way.”

Maria smiled.

“Of course. You’d have done the same, I’m sure.”

Martha returned the smile with a bright one of her own.

“Of course. Let’s go shopping later for things that will help us make better use of space – you know, racks, hangers, things like that. And anything we want to put on the walls.”

Maria showed nerves for the first time.

“Oh. That… I’ve brought some items from home. We don’t have to put them up if you don’t like them.” She moved aside and Martha saw a number of framed pictures laid out on the bed. Among a series of what were clearly family photos, Martha spotted a promotional photograph of Captain America. Following her gaze, Maria said, “I brought that because it’s such a great photo of Agent Carter. She seems like someone we should have on our dorm wall.” Martha nodded and continued her perusal. She stopped short at a framed newspaper photo, hand-colored, of a woman in armor, surrounded by soldiers, smiling for the camera.

“Is this Wonder Woman?” she asked softly.

“We don’t have to put that one up if you don’t like it,” said Maria, also softly.

Martha looked up and met Maria’s brown gaze with her blue one.

“I love it. Let’s put them all up.”

*******Maria*******

“So Martha,” Maria started while unpacking the new purchases they had acquired for their room. “Do you have a suitor?”

“I do,” Martha replied, “Do you?”

“I do,” Maria said, then she giggled. “ _I do, I do_ , we sound like we’ve just exchanged wedding vows.”

“We do,” Martha said, giggling as well. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing even more, each spurred on by the other’s laughter.

Once they stopped laughing enough to compose themselves, they set about making their dorm room more homey. 

“Should we bunk the beds?” Martha asked.

“Let’s not for now; we can always change it later,” Maria suggested.

“Alright,” Martha agreed.

They put hanging clothes racks on the backs of the closet and room doors so they could hang more dresses and skirts and blouses, they arranged their folded clothes in the trunks under their beds, and then started filling their small bookcases. They talked while they worked.

“So, tell me about your beau,” Maria said.

“Well, Thomas is a young doctor in Gotham City,” Martha said. “What about your sweetheart?”

“Well,” Maria said, blushing, “my beau is actually, um, well, Howard Stark.”

“Howard Stark! But he’s so old!” Martha exclaimed.

“He is quite a bit older than me, but he’s very sweet and has been courting me very patiently and kindly,” Maria reassured Martha.

“As long as he hasn’t been asking anything… inappropriate… of you. There are rumors; he has a reputation,” Martha replied.

“I know he does, but he hasn’t been out with any other women since he started seeing me, and I won’t begrudge him his past so long as it stays in the past,” Maria said firmly.

“Alright, I trust you to make your own decisions and I don’t want to be the sort of friend who tries to control your life,” Martha said. With a sudden smile, she added, “But I reserve the right to worry, as a friend.”

“I love that we’ve become such fast friends,” Maria said with a smile. They continued to talk into the night.

*******Martha*******

The start of classes approached quickly, and there were many preparations underway. As the term start came closer, pairs and groups of women with their heads bent over the course catalog became a common sight on campus.

Martha and Maria entered the large hall where class registration was taking place, and academic advisors were seated at tables and waiting to receive them.

“It looks like we’re in different lines,” Maria pointed out. “A through H, that’s me.”

“At least we can stand next to each other as long as the lines go at the same speed,” Martha replied.

“You know they’re going to try to tell us we’re signing up for too many classes,” said Maria.

“They’d be right, if we weren’t planning on helping each other study. Ah, the life of a double major,” quipped Martha. “At least I’ll never have to do some of the coursework you will, studying psychology. You’ll have to do all sorts of labs with rats and pigeons. Thomas has described some of those to me, from when he had to do them in medical school.” She shuddered. “I’m nervous enough about some of this as it is.”

“I’ll be here to help you with Italian,” Maria reminded her. “I wouldn’t do this without at least one class that’s mostly for fun. Music has always come easily to me, so I don’t expect that it will take too much of my time and energy.”

As the two women conversed quietly, they slowly approached the front of their lines. Maria reached hers first.

“Maria Bandoni,” she introduced herself to the professor at the table, and handed over her registration form.

The man frowned as he looked at it. “This is quite a course load you’ve signed up for,” he said, sounding worried.

Maria shot a quick smile at Martha before turning her full attention to the conversation. Martha grinned back as she reached the front of her line.

“Martha Kane,” she said, passing over her form.

The severe woman behind the table glanced at the form and back up at Martha. “Are you sure you know what you’re in for with this course set?” she asked.

“I’m sure,” said Martha firmly.

With a shrug, the woman signed the form and returned a carbon copy to Martha. Maria was waiting for her near the doorway. They held up their forms to compare.

“I got all the classes I wanted; did you?” asked Martha.

“All of them,” confirmed Maria.

“So that leaves us three classes together, including our beginning sociology class. Fantastic – let’s celebrate with lunch!” Martha skipped forward with a laugh.

*******Maria*******

Maria and Martha headed to the dining hall that was closest to the academic buildings.

“Let’s try this one tonight,” Maria said, “and we can try the other one tomorrow, and we can see which one we like better.”

“Sounds great,” Martha agreed.

The food at the dining hall looked pretty good. There were a lot of choices: a vegetarian choice, a couple of meat choices, a build-your-own pizza station which Maria tilted up her nose at – “They call it pizza,” she said, “but it’s not really” – and a salad bar. Further searching revealed a dessert bar as well.

“That German chocolate cake looks fabulous,” Maria said.

“Those brownies look sublime, I want two,” said Martha. “Let’s grab them, but we should eat our dinner first.”

They set their desserts off to the side of their table to focus on their meals.

“What class are you most excited for?” asked Martha, craning her neck over. Maria moved her class sheet so Martha could see it.

“Psychology, definitely,” replied Maria.

“Look out, Howard Stark,” joked Martha.

Maria grinned in response. “Oh, yeah. What are you most excited about?”

Martha paused. “I’ve heard great things about the history professor. I hope his class is as good as they say.”

Their conversation was interrupted when a woman reached over them with a quick apology to drop a folded cardboard table tent between their trays.

“Millinery?” Maria barely waited until the woman had left them alone before wrinkling her nose at the table tent. “I prefer to buy my hats ready-made. Besides, making hats gets you messy. I’ve a cousin that makes her own hats, and she says it can be an awfully messy task. All the wetting of the silk, and stretching it… not for me.”

Martha leaned forward. “Does it still use so much lead? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“I don’t know. My cousin does, and it makes her sick.”

Another table tent was flung their way down the table. Clubs and teams and other groups were setting up displays around the dining hall.

“First Aid… English… Poetry…” Martha read aloud.

“Knitting Circle could be interesting,” said Maria. “I might join that.”

“You should join one of the a cappella groups,” Martha said to Maria. “I heard you humming earlier. You have a lovely voice.”

Maria brightened. “That might be a lot of fun! Do you sing? We could join together!”

“I don’t know if I’ll make it, but it’s worth a try,” said Martha. “We should take a flyer at least.”

“I’ll get them now. I want more juice anyway.” She slid out of her chair.

Minutes later, she returned with a handful of flyers: the Knitting Circle, several a cappella groups, and the Women’s International League for Peace and Freedom.

Martha looked up, clearly surprised. “Isn’t Howard Stark involved in the Vietnam War?”

“Howard encourages me to have my own opinions,” Maria responded. “We both agree that while his inventions are helpful, the world is always better when it’s not at war.”

Martha shook her head. “I don’t understand how he can do what he does, then.”

“It’s hard for him,” Maria said quietly. “He sees the world differently than you or I. He walks into a room and I watch his eyes scan from left to right and look for the exits, for all the threats. I watch him assess threat levels from everyone in the room. The war was not kind to him. And then, when he came back, neither was the rest of the world.”

Martha reached over and squeezed Maria’s hand. “I’m glad he has you to see that.”

“Thank you. He understands me too, in a way my father never has.” Maria laughed for a moment, remembering. “My father is a business partner of Howard’s, and there was a joke that he made, when they had a really good business deal, and my father joked, ‘all right, Howard, pick out a daughter,’ and Howard brushed it off. But then one day, I brought tea while they argued about something. And I solved the problem. My father didn’t want to let me speak, told me to go back to the kitchen. But Howard heard me out – he told me to keep talking. And I solved the problem for them. And Howard said, ‘Giuseppe, is that offer still on the table? I choose this one.’ It was a joke of course, but we did start courting not long after. I knew that day that Howard saw me for my mind, not just as arm candy.”

Martha clapped her hands. “That’s fantastic.”

Maria leaned forward. “Your turn. How did you and Thomas meet?”

“Oh, we’ve known each other for years. The Wayne family and the Kanes are well known in Gotham society. We were children together at every society event in the city. Eventually we decided we each liked the person the other had grown into.” She smiled. “I’ll be proud to stand by his side, and to have him by mine.”

*******************************   
*********Spring 1965********   
*******************************

*******Martha*******

The entire campus was decked out for the annual Founder’s Day party. Martha and Maria had spent a lot of time getting ready, making sure their hair and makeup were as good as they could make them.

“I was so worried it was going to rain today!” exclaimed Martha.

“It looks like the weather will hold,” said Martha.

“I suppose we’re close enough to May. A perfect time for the men to visit.”

“I’m excited to meet your beau,” said Maria. “Are you going to take him on the Ferris Wheel? Maybe you’ll get trapped at the top and have to share a kiss!”

“What, in front of the entire campus? No, I don’t think so,” Martha said dryly. “It’s not as if everyone won’t be staring at Howard and Thomas.”

“We can show them off with pride,” Maria insisted.

“Do you want me to act as chaperone, just so there are no… rumors?” Martha asked.

“He enjoys not having to uphold the reputation of a womanizer anymore. He’ll behave properly,” said Maria.

“I believe you,” said Martha seriously. “But will the newspapers?” She wrinkled her nose. “Thomas tells me Gotham is starting to develop a problem with yellow journalism.”

“It’s a problem New York already has,” Maria replied.

Martha backed off. “All right. You know what you’re doing. I’m sorry, I just worry about you.”

“I know you do.” The two women exchanged a brief hug before going out to meet their beaux.

The two men had found each other outside, since each knew who their sweetheart’s roommate was dating.

Martha was gratified at how Thomas’ face lit up at the sight of her in a pale yellow cocktail dress, cut to show off her strong shoulders. She ran down the stairs to give him a hug and accept a chaste kiss on the cheek, before turning to look at Howard and Maria.

Howard had clearly just bestowed a similar kiss upon Maria, who was blushing and pleased. He seemed happy to see her, but as the four walked together and enjoyed the festival, his gaze traveled occasionally across Maria’s face but lingered more often on Thomas’ body. 

As the afternoon reached its warmest, the men left Martha and Maria seated at a picnic table and went to get refreshments, including the famous Founder’s Beer recipe.

Maria turned excitedly to Martha. “So, what do you think?”

Martha blurted out, “Maria, he spent more time looking at Thomas than he did at you!”

“Ssh! Not so loud!” Maria hissed, grasping Martha’s elbow. “Don’t let anyone hear you say that!”

Martha stared. “You knew?!”

Maria looked around, casually looped her arm through Martha’s, and drew her under a tree where they could converse privately.

“What do you know about Alan Turing?”

Martha put both hands over her mouth.

“Never doubt that Howard loves me and I love him,” Maria said in a low voice, vehemently. “But neither of us is capable of wanting the other in that way. But that’s okay. Our relationship works for us.” She took a step back from Martha. “Is this going to be a problem?”

Martha shook her head quickly. “No, no, I just… I wasn’t expecting it. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy for you.” She stepped forward and gave Maria a quick hug. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

“You’re my best friend,” said Maria, squeezing back. “I trust you with my life.”

Smiling back, Martha inquired, “So. What did _you_ think?”

Maria grinned. “He looks at you like you hung the moon. It’s fantastic.”

Martha blushed, and her color deepened further when she heard Thomas’ voice calling them back to their seats to enjoy cool refreshments on a hot day.

****************************   
*********Fall 1965********   
****************************

*******Maria*******

Maria turned the page of her book, trying to study and failing. Maria was worried about Martha, it was nearly midnight, and she’d have to jimmy the side door and avoid getting the attention of the front desk White Angel to get inside.

Martha came into the bedroom quietly, carrying her high heeled shoes in her hands, a big sappy grin on her face.

“Martha, it’s nearly midnight,” Maria said quietly. “Were you spotted?”

“No,” Martha said. “Clear path from the side door.”

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Maria knew October 8th was their anniversary. 

“Divine,” Martha replied, and she sounded a little breathless.

“Martha,” Maria paused, closing her book. “Are you being careful?”

Martha froze as well. “I'm sure I don't know what you're implying.”

“Martha, I’m dating Howard Stark. I know these things. I’m not saying you are, but if you are I certainly don’t expect you to talk about it with your mother. You’re my dearest friend, if you can’t talk about it with me, who can you talk about it with?”

Martha's chin came up and her blue eyes took on a tinge of grey as they did when she was angry. “Thomas Wayne is not Howard Stark. We have all the expectations and hopes of Gotham to uphold, and we take that very seriously.”

“And you know that Howard isn’t the lecher that society thinks he is, that it’s all a cover. I trusted you with that. You can trust me with talking about this. Even if you’re not...getting intimate, you’re definitely getting serious. And I worry about you, AND your reputation,” Maria said earnestly. 

“I wasn't spotted,” Martha insisted. “We're not taking risks, other than a little curfew breaking. This matters too much.” She took a deep breath. “Look. You're right that we’re getting serious. Is that a problem? We've been expected to marry since we were kids. People will be shocked if we _aren't_ serious, these days. And those damn newspapers will find something to say no matter what we do.” She put down her handbag and her shoes, clearly trying to relax. “I'm sorry for my language. Let's not fight about this. Please? Trust me?”

“I trust you, I just worry, because you’re my dearest friend,” Maria promised. She got up and went over to give Martha a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I love you so much, my friend.”

Martha finally relaxed. “Love you too. And I promise, I'll talk to you if I'm in trouble. I'm really not – tonight was beautiful. Thomas was lovely. We're getting better at dodging photographers.” She laughed. “I thought the journalists in New Jersey were bad. I don't know how New Yorkers handle it.”

“We don’t,” Maria said with a giggle. “Let’s try to get some sleep.”

*******Martha*******

Martha caught her friend's eye and tried not to laugh out loud. Her beau peppered their guide with questions about NASA technology and possible applications to the medical and transportation fields, and Howard Stark was clearly enjoying the opportunity to show off.

Rightly so, she grudgingly admitted to herself. His influence had helped an American citizen _walk in space_ , for crying out loud. She supposed her ongoing concerns for Maria shouldn't get in the way of admiring the man's genuine accomplishments.

“And here's the last stop on your tour of NASA Mission Control,” said Howard with a flourish. “The observers’ gallery. From here you'll be able to hear the ATG – that's the air-to-ground loop – and you'll see everything that goes on in the control room. You'll know what's going on as soon as we do.”

“Where will you be during the launch?” asked Maria.

“Beside the most beautiful woman in America, exactly where I want to be,” exclaimed Howard.

“We get our own personal commentator then?” asked Thomas with genuine excitement.

“Lucky us,” said Martha, trying not to be sarcastic. Judging by the sharp looks from both Thomas and Maria, she didn't succeed entirely. Fortunately Howard seemed unfazed as the group took their seats.

Martha had been concerned, when the double date for the launch of _Gemini VI_ had been proposed, about having to spend a whole day talking with Howard Stark, now that she had decided she disapproved of him and most of his work. She needn't have worried: he kept up a running commentary, much to Maria's delight and Thomas’ amusement. She barely had to hold up any of the conversation.

It was truly educational, even. In the hour before the launch truly began, the group learned that the mission commander had been one of the original Mercury astronauts, selected as one of only seven among the best test pilots in America. They learned that the Gemini missions built on what the Mercury project had begun, and moved the American space program ever closer to the goal of landing a man on the moon. Howard pointed out the different mission controllers and their stations, and deciphered the scrawled information on the large blackboard in the control room. The observers in the gallery were riveted.

He went suddenly quiet, whispering “T-minus thirty minutes,” and stood smoking a cigarette at the observation window, eyes darting from desk to desk.

Maria gave her a significant look, to which she gave an eye roll and a grin: yes, she supposed he could be rather impressive.

Everyone in the gallery leaned forward in anticipation as the astronauts were installed in the Gemini capsule and the various controllers began their check-ins, ending with words directly into the ATG: “We are go for launch!”

“T-minus ninety seconds!”

“Howard, come sit with us,” called Maria. “Everything is as prepared as it could possibly be.”

“Something is wrong,” he muttered under his breath. He allowed Maria to take his hand.

“What could possibly be wrong?” She tried to soothe him. “They've tested everything. They've all signed off.”

He shook his head. “I don't know.”

“Pre-mission nerves, sweetheart. You told me you get them every time.” Martha watched critically as Howard tried once to pull away at Maria's words, but she hung on.

“T-minus five seconds! ...Launch!”

A cheer went up from Mission Control, and the group relaxed some. In the room below, measurements and stages of automated procedure were called across the room and to the astronauts, and suddenly the voice of Commander Schirra rang out. “I'm telling you, we aren't moving.”

Howard jerked to his feet and away from the others with a muttered oath. “I have to get down there.” He bolted.

“Telemetry lost!” came the next ominous cry from the controllers.

“We're fine, but the launch malfunctioned,” came the irritated report from the astronauts.

Martha and Maria gripped each other's hands. Thomas put an arm around them. “They'll be all right. Howard is on it.”

“Commander Schirra, abort mission,” came the order over the ATG. “Eject from capsule.”

“Abort acknowledged. Negative on the eject. We're just sitting here, you can come get us and it's perfectly safe.”

“This is insubordination, Schirra–” came from the flight director, just as Howard Stark burst into the control room.

“For God's sake, listen to the man!” Howard called. “He has information you don't!”

“What might that be, Stark?” The director looked down at him.

“How about ‘any at all,’ Director?” Howard snapped. “You've lost your data, and your only source of information is that he's out there observing the situation directly. If I learned anything from Captain America it's that _you trust your man in the field_.”

“You _lost_ Captain America, Stark,” came a growled response.

Maria and even Martha flinched in sympathy but Howard continued undeterred. “But we saved the world. Including your sorry ass.”

“Gentlemen,” came the sardonic voice of Schirra. “Out the window I can see the debris from the part of the rocket that blew. But the rest isn't even vibrating.”

Howard raised an eyebrow. “Certainly sounds like they aren't going anywhere.”

A spirited debate began regarding how to extract the astronauts from their ship. The flight director wanted them to eject as planned. Howard insisted that the astronauts had a better idea of their environment and if they didn't feel safe doing so, they were probably right. Eventually, nearly an hour into the mission, an evacuation team was sent to the pad and Howard returned, fuming, to the gallery.

“What happens now?” asked Thomas.

“Now we wait to hear that the crew is safe,” Howard answered. “And, more importantly to those bastards down there, whether the capsule is intact.”

Maria gasped. “Howard, surely the capsule isn't more important than the astronauts.”

Howard snorted. “Not to anyone with a brain. But astronauts are replaceable.”

Martha and Thomas exchanged a disgusted glance. This, she thought, this was why Thomas would never work for a program like this, exciting though it might be. As a doctor, Thomas could never abide disregard for human life.

“We have the crew!” came the call at last, to subdued cheers.

“Status report!”

“They're unhurt. And the capsule is fine, it can be removed from the Agena rocket and relaunched. ...And, Flight?”

The flight director stepped forward. “I'm listening. What's going on?”

“Um. If the ejection seats had been triggered… everything was soaked in 100% oxygen. There were small fires on the exterior. It would have destroyed both the ship and the crew.”

There was dead silence in the control room, so the gasps in the gallery were perfectly audible.

Martha snuck a glance at Howard's face, expecting to see triumph at being right. Instead she saw rage. He dropped his latest cigarette and extinguished it with his foot.

“Let's get out of here and get something to eat.”

*******Maria*******

Alfred dropped them off where Thomas instructed, the four of them having another double date, this time Thomas taking the reins and guiding them through Gotham. 

“Drop us off behind the theater, Alfred,” Thomas instructed, and the car pulled behind the building to reveal a very different view of the city.

It was dirty. There were overflowing trash cans, and it smelled. Maria could see homeless people sleeping in the street under shelters of corrugated cardboard and plastic bags. She saw the moonlight glint off of Martha’s pearls and she felt fear pool deep in her belly. She shuddered, leaning closely into Howard. 

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Maria asked quietly, her voice shaking slightly. She felt slightly better with Howard’s strong arm around her.

“Safe as houses,” Thomas assured. “These people just want to be left alone as much as we do.”

Howard and Maria followed Thomas and Martha into the theater.

The opera was beautiful. It was _Porgy and Bess_ , and when they left at the end of the night, Maria couldn’t stop singing “Summertime, and the livin’ is easy…”

Martha was giggling as Maria sang, and then rejoined the conversation Thomas was having with Howard about the improvements he wanted to make to the city.

“We need a free clinic in that corner,” Thomas said.

“And a homeless shelter,” Martha added. “With train access for the whole area of the Narrows, of course.”

“Have you considered working with my father on the trains?” Maria asked

“He’s one of the people we’re heavily considering,” Thomas said.

Maria almost didn’t notice when the man approached them in the alley. She jumped slightly as he held out his hand.

“Got any spare change?” The man asked softly.

Both Thomas and Howard rifled through their pockets and put a bill in the man’s hand. His eyes widened as he saw two hundred dollars in his palm.

“Thanks, misters!” He rushed away, shuffling his feet slightly. 

“See Maria,” Howard said, “nothing to be afraid of.”

Thomas beamed at his friend.

*******Martha*******

“And that,” said the club president as she pulled a roll of paper out of the office typewriter, “as they say, is that. Well done, ladies. We have our petition.”

The Vassar Chapter members of the Women's International League for Peace and Freedom passed the copy around and read it quickly. Martha smiled with pride that she had been a major part in constructing it: a petition to the upper management of Stark Industries to put the genius of Howard Stark to uses other than the military, and as a company to stop supporting American military endeavors in Eastern Europe and in Southeast Asia.

She passed the paper to Maria, and was surprised to see her friend's face furrow with concern. Maria sighed and shook her head. “I still think this is unrealistic. It's much too big a request. To expect that a major corporation will abandon their very bread and butter because of a petition from a bunch of college women… They won't even look at it.”

“You mean like they haven't looked at the others we've sent?” piped up another member of the group.

“Returned to sender, unopened,” said another.

“But,” said one of the club officers, “now we have better access. We don't have to just mail it anymore.” She pointed at Maria. “Now we have Howard Stark’s girlfriend.”

Maria dropped the petition on the table. “Absolutely not.”

Martha recovered from her surprise first and stepped into the fray. “Why not? I thought Howard encouraged you to participate in things like this. And I thought you were against the military industrial complex.” 

Maria held up a warning hand. “I am, and you know it. And he does. But I also won't abuse my position as his girlfriend to make his life more difficult with an unreasonable petition.”

Martha blinked. “You're honestly saying Howard couldn't change what the company does if he really wanted to?”

“Of course he could. But he actually believes in what he's doing,” Maria said.

“Isn't that the exact problem though?” asked Martha. “Don't you disagree with him about this? If you can't tell him you disagree with him… that's a problem, Maria.” A chorus of agreement came from the chapter members.

“He knows I disagree with him on this. Me shoving a petition in his face will just get him annoyed and will make him stop listening to what I have to say. And that? I can't really blame him for.”

“I can,” retorted Martha.

Maria looked around. Martha did the same, and saw that her fellow members were watching Maria accusingly. There was only one way this could end.

“Maria, don't–” she began, but it was too late.

“I'm afraid, if you're all so insistent, I don't have a choice. I quit.” Martha waited while Maria exchanged some kind of farewell with the club president, and then returned the fierce hug she herself received. “I still love you all. But I won't do this. This group, I admire and believe in. But Howard Stark is… probably a part of my life from now on. And I love and admire him too. So I can't jeopardize that. I'm sorry.”

Martha watched Maria turn to leave. “Oh,” said Maria. “One other piece of advice. WILPF? That's a terrible acronym.”

Martha laughed until she cried.

*******************************   
*********Spring 1966********   
*******************************

*******Maria*******

Commencement Day of their sophomore year was approaching and Martha and Maria had been chosen to be Daisies! Being a Daisy was a huge honor for any sophomore and Martha and Maria were taking it on solemnly. From helping the seniors mend dresses for graduation to helping other seniors pack their dorms, they were at service to the graduating class. But now they were focused on the most important task of being a Daisy: picking the thousands of daisies necessary to form the hundred-fifty-foot Daisy Chain to be carried at commencement.

“Ow, do you have a bandage?” Maria asked, “I cut my finger."

“Here, let me see,” Martha said, cradling Maria’s hand in hers as she inspected the cut. Martha took out a small first aid kit and wiped off the blood and dabbed on some iodine before applying a small bandage. Then she placed a kiss over the bandage. “All better.”

“Thanks,” Maria said with a wistful smile. 

They went back to gathering daisies and mountain laurel for the Daisy Chain.

*********Fall 1966********

*******Martha*******

The two young women rushed into their building by a side door, hoping to get the chance to wash the smoke from their faces and change clothes before dealing with the aftermath of the protest rally.

They took turns reassuring one another.

“I'm sure it will be fine. There's no way we'll be recognizable in any photographs.”

“Even if we are, they shouldn't be able to use it against us. It's not like we started anything.”

“Maybe not,” came the voice of Howard Stark from the residential lounge. “But a decent photographer can make it look like you did. What were you _thinking_? Attending a flag-burning? You're both too well-known for that!” His voice was controlled but furious.

The women glanced at each other and changed course, ducking into the lounge.

“I'm sorry, Howard,” Maria began. “It wasn't supposed to happen that way. The flag thing… it wasn't even on the order of events.”

“How did you know about it anyway?” asked Martha suspiciously. “It happened just an hour or two ago.”

“Long enough for phone calls to go out saying you two were photographed with a burning flag,” Howard said coldly. “You're both smarter than to think that won't cause difficulties for Stark Industries.”

Martha sighed. “Look, I'm sorry. This was my fault. This wasn't supposed to happen, and I know we should have been more careful.”

“Damn right you should,” Howard answered.

“Howard, please, it was an accident,” Maria cut in. “You can't blame Martha for all of it. I was there just as much as she was.”

“It's not like we did something illegal,” Martha began to feel angry herself. She had apologized, and now Howard was just being an ass about it – and it was clearly hurting Maria.

“That's irrelevant and you know it,” snapped Howard. “You couldn't have planned a better PR disaster if you tried.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Martha tried to keep from raising her voice in response to Howard's anger, but it was getting harder.

“Please don't fight, you two,” Maria tried again.

Martha took a deep breath. “This isn't doing us any good. The photos exist. What do we need to do about it?”

Howard began pacing the room. “We'll have to make a public statement of apology. Let everyone know you don't support what happened out there.”

The room was silent as the two women looked at each other. Martha finally voiced their thoughts: “What if that's not true?”

Howard shrugged. “Who cares if it's true? You tell everyone what they need to hear so you can do what you need to do.”

“Why can't we just explain that the flag burning wasn't what we were there for?” Martha asked.

Maria shook her head. “No, Howard is right about that one – nobody will buy that even if it is the truth.”

Martha clenched her fists. “We were there to protest the President being misogynist and vulgar. Underwear was supposed to be the only thing we burned. That cause is important and I don't want to abandon it.”

“Then next time make sure you're protesting with people who don't set flags on fire.”

Martha sighed in defeat. “You have a point. All right. I'll do it. I hate it, but I'll do it.”

Maria squeezed her hand and the two went to wash away the ash.

*******Maria*******

It was fall break, and the girls were vacationing at the Kane estate in the hills of the outer island of Gotham. Maria was fascinated by the fact that Gotham was actually a small chain of islands inside a wide river. 

On the second day of break, the girls woke early, still internally on their class schedules. They had a big breakfast that Maria insisted on cooking for them when she saw how beautiful the Kanes’ kitchen was. She made perfectly folded omelets with bacon and breakfast potatoes. Maria had spent a lot of her youth traveling through Europe and had learned a lot of different cooking styles. 

After breakfast, they dressed warmly, in slacks and flannel shirts and met Thomas and Howard by the front of the house. The two men were examining something under the hood of Howard’s sports car.

“Everyone ready?” Martha asked, and the other three answered in the affirmative. The two couples headed, hand in hand, down to the stables. 

“I’m really not familiar with horses,” Howard admitted. “I’ve only ridden a couple of times at Peg’s place.”

“Peg—Peggy Carter?” Martha asked, her mouth dropping for a moment before she collected herself. “That’s right, you two worked together on the Captain America project during the War.”

“That’s right,” Howard said, his jaw tightening at the mention of Captain America.

“Anyway, you can ride Marigold, she’s the perfect horse for beginners,” Martha said reassuringly. 

Thomas had arranged for his horse to be brought to the Kane estate earlier in the day, as had Maria. Both of them lovingly saddled their horses as Martha helped Howard get Marigold ready, explaining to him the pieces of tack and what everything was. Maria watched her best friend help her beau and beamed. It seemed like maybe Martha might be starting to get over her distaste of Howard. At least, Maria hoped she was.

Eventually all the horses were saddled and they were all mounted and they headed out for their ride.

They rode along the trails up the hills, and when they climbed up the highest hill they stopped for a picnic. On the hilltop, they could see a beautiful view of Gotham.

“You know, Gotham really is a beautiful city,” Maria said, looking down at the view. 

“I knew you’d see it my way eventually,” Martha said, grinning widely. 

*******Martha*******

“It feels a little strange,” said Martha with a laugh, “to be wearing black to this dance but still inviting our beaux.”

“Having them here is totally different,” insisted Maria. “There's no reason not to enjoy ourselves tonight while also making our position clear.”

The two women helped each other with hairpins and dress zippers as they listened to the chants of “Better dead than co-ed” from the angriest students on campus.

When they met Howard and Thomas on the dorm steps, Martha was surprised to see the men looking somber and concerned.

“Don't tell me you have a problem with… this,” she said, gesturing to the black dresses worn by many of the Vassar women.

“Of course not,” Thomas reassured. “Quite the opposite.”

“Honestly surprised that you ladies invited us at all,” said Howard in a low voice. At an inquiring noise from Maria he continued, “I'm surprised you're in any mood to go to a dance.” He put a supportive arm around Maria.

Martha raised an eyebrow. “You think you understand what's going on here?”

“I understand enough,” said Howard. “Your school will be admitting men soon. I understand what it is to need a space away from people in power. And to have that space invaded.”

Martha stared in surprise. “Maybe you do understand, at that.” She looked up at Thomas, who gazed back at her with worry and affection, and made her decision. “Maria, would you mind if we skipped the dance? And just went out to dinner, the four of us? Somewhere we don't have to hear the chanting the whole time?”

“Oh thank God,” said Maria fervently. “I kept thinking you wanted to dance and I wanted you to enjoy it, but I've been dreading it all evening. It would be like dancing at a wake.”

The four laughed and discussion turned to dinner choices.

*******Maria*******

Finals were approaching. Maria didn’t know who snuck the booze in or if it was more than one person, but there was definitely a lot of it at the impromptu dorm party. They were flitting about from bedroom to bedroom, there was different games and music and food and drinks in the different rooms. She and Martha has been glued to each other’s sides all night. Two peas in a pod, one of the other girls called them. 

In Sally and Katie’s room they had peach Schnapps and were playing Truth or Dare while a Beatles 33 played in the background. 

“Love, love me do/you know I love you,” the Beatles’ crooned as they passed the bottle around.

“Truth or Dare Maria,” Sally asked.

“Um, Dare,” Maria said boldly. 

“You two are always at each other’s hips,” Sally started. “I dare you to kiss Martha, a real kiss, with tongue.”

Maria didn’t feel that way about Martha, not really. Truth be told, she didn’t really feel that way about anyone ever. But she loved Martha deeply and kissing was pleasant so she didn’t mind the Dare—if Martha didn’t mind.

“You okay with this Marth?” Maria asked.

“Sure, why not,” Martha responded. 

Maria came over and sat in Martha’s lap gently. She leaned down, licking her lips before pressing them to Martha’s. After a second, Martha’s lips parted and allowed Maria’s tongue access. Their tongues caressed for a moment or two and then they parted, both breathing quickly.

“Okay Katie,” Maria said with no comment on the kiss, “Truth or Dare?”

******************************   
********Spring 1967********   
******************************

*******Martha*******

Martha couldn't put her finger on the reason for her anxiety. Finals were nearly upon them all, of course, but she was as prepared as she could be, and this felt different from previous years.

She knew she was worrying Maria, so she tried to calm herself rather than give her best friend and roommate extra burdens to think about so close to exams.

In retrospect, she should have realized Maria wouldn't just let it go.

“Martha, honey, you've been practically crawling out of your skin for the last month. This isn't normal for you, and you'll make yourself sick,” said Maria. “Talk to me, or call Thomas,” she pleaded.

“I would,” Martha replied with some asperity, “but I don't even know what I need to talk about and I don't want to worry either of you.”

“A bit late for that,” quipped Maria. “But you know I'm a worry wart.”

“You are that,” Martha agreed with a small smile. “But I know it's just because you care. And thanks for that.”

“Of course I care,” Maria gave her a gentle hug. “And I'm allowed to worry about my friends. So, talk to me. And then we can head out for the Scream and get rid of the tension.”

“That's… actually a really great idea.” Martha sighed. “All right, I guess. I just feel like this year is… different somehow. Like we have another year, but there's so much that's expected of us next year that this year, our junior year, is the last one we really get to enjoy as students.” She was startled to feel her eyes welling with tears. She looked up and saw that Maria was blinking fast as well.

The two reached out and clasped hands, and just as they had on the night they met, sat in their cozy dorm room and shared secrets and hopes and fears for the next few hours. And if sometimes they let those tears fall, no one would know it but them.

Martha felt so many turbulent emotions, she looked forward to the college tradition that midnight, marking the start of exams. She needed it more that year than she ever had before. She suspected she wasn't the only one.

They stood on the quad, hand in hand, among the other women of their college, raised their faces to the sky, and _screamed_. Martha couldn't even hear her own voice amongst the din, much less Maria's, but she joined her voice to the others with as much volume as she could.

The Primal Scream of Vassar College could be heard across Poughkeepsie, she knew. And while she had never been particularly religious, Martha hoped all the wishes and prayers and emotions of all the young women, especially the one by her side, might be heard by Someone else, just this once.

***************************   
********Fall 1967********   
***************************

*******Maria*******

Right before the start of senior year, at the very end of summer, Howard decided to take them all to Niagara Falls for a treat. They started out on the American side, walking along the falls, looking at everything, until they reached the Rainbow Bridge. The two couples walked along the footpath of the Rainbow Bridge.

“Okay, now put one foot here and one here,” Howard instructed when they got to the middle. Then he paused for a moment. “You’re standing with your left foot in Canada and your right foot in New York. You’re all in two places at once.”

Maria squealed in delight. Martha beamed and then laughed, Thomas guffawed. Maria jumped forward and gave Howard a big hug. 

“Thank you, Darling,” she said, her voice soft.

“Not a problem, my dear,” Howard said. They continued on into Canada. They showed their passports and then went into the Canadian town of Niagara Falls where they had reservations at a restaurant overlooking the Canadian side of the falls. 

“I had thought the American side was lovely but the Canadian side is simply breathtaking,” Maria said. 

“Only the best for my girl and our best friends,” Howard said.

*******Martha*******

After receiving Maria's well-wishes for a happy anniversary, Martha slid into the back seat of Thomas's car. She greeted his driver, Alfred, and returned her beau's quick kiss.

“Where exactly are we headed?” she inquired.

Thomas replied with audible excitement, “We're going out on the river. Alfred has outdone himself tonight, helping me make our anniversary truly special.”

Alfred made a dismissive noise from the front as if to deny the compliment, but Martha knew that Alfred, in addition to being a close friend, also did far more labor for the Wayne family on a daily basis than he ever took credit for.

“Thank you, Alfred,” she said. “It's good to know I have your support and approval. I know how highly Thomas values your opinion.”

“Of course, Miss Martha,” came the British-accented reply.

The three made comfortable small talk until they arrived at the docks where Thomas's yacht was moored. Alfred disappeared to make some kind of preparations for dinner, leaving Martha and Thomas alone at a beautifully set table, with a glass of white wine for each.

Martha had been studying hard, and her class work had given her new material to think about for establishing free clinics and shelters for Gotham City. She poured out ideas to Thomas, who listened carefully and met her ideas with his own. Occasionally there were pauses in the conversation as one or the other stopped to stare at the beauty around them as the moon rose.

Alfred appeared again with dinner: lobster thermidor, their shared favorite. Talk quieted as they enjoyed the meal, cooked to perfection.

“I don't know how Alfred does all the things he does,” said Martha as she laid down her fork. “He's incredible.”

“I don't either, to be honest,” Thomas said. “I'm very lucky to have him as a friend.”

“Nonsense, Master Thomas,” Alfred said as he came to collect their plates and drop off a tray with small dishes of fruit sherbet, two cut crystal flutes, and a bottle of champagne. “You have earned every ounce of my regard.” His glance encompassed them both, and Martha felt that she had been given something indescribably precious. She took a moment to simply breathe, so as not to be overwhelmed.

When she turned back to Thomas, Alfred had vanished yet again, and Thomas was pouring champagne into the flutes, which she now examined for the first time. They were lovely, exquisite crystal, personalized for the two of them.

“Happy anniversary, my dearest love,” said Thomas, his voice slightly rough, clearly also gripped by strong emotion. He cleared his throat, set the flutes down, and had a moment where he appeared not to know what to do with his hands. He looked up at the moon and then back at Martha, and then slid to one knee as he pulled a small box from his pocket.

Martha brought her hands to her mouth to keep from making a noise of delight and anticipation.

When Thomas spoke, his voice and face were full of passion. “Martha, I can't imagine what my life would be without you in it. All I know is that it would be lacking in the compass that points my way, and the light that guides me home. I love you so, so much, and more every day.” He cleared his throat again, and pulled himself together. “Martha Kane, will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?”

Martha threw herself from her chair into Thomas's arms, which he opened to catch her, dropping the ring on the deck beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder, holding him tightly as she cried, “Yes, Thomas, I will! It would make me so happy!”

They simply held each other under the moon for a minute, then Thomas retrieved the ring box. He withdrew from it a white gold band with a large white pearl surrounded tiny diamonds in a filigree setting. He slid the ring onto her wedding finger, and she gasped in delight. “Thomas, it's beautiful!’

“I know how much you love pearls, sweetheart,” he said. “I'm glad you like it.” He laughed suddenly. “It's just about the only part of tonight that Alfred didn't help arrange.”

“I'll have to thank him too then,” she said.

They returned to their seats and Thomas passed her a champagne glass. Only then did she see that it was personalized for Martha _Wayne_. “Welcome to my family, dearest,” said Thomas. “Everything I am, everything I have, I will share with you.” The pair shared another chaste kiss.

Alfred approached again, this time with congratulations and a record player. When Thomas and Maria finished their desserts, he set music playing and stationed himself by the record player as the newly engaged couple danced under the moonlight, with eyes only for each other.

*******Maria*******

Baseball wasn’t really Maria’s thing, but when it was Martha’s turn to plan their next double date it was to a Gotham Knights game. The Waynes owned the team, and Martha would be throwing out the first pitch to celebrate the engagement and her becoming a Wayne. 

Maria had been to a baseball game once before with her father. They had a private box and catered food and it was just like a boring fancy dinner with a strange sporting event happening in the background. But this time was different. They didn’t sit in a private box, though Thomas had one, no, they sat in the front row of seats behind the Gotham Knights dugout. Martha threw out the first pitch—not well, but proudly—to giant applause.

Howard patiently explained the game to her while they ate pretzels and hot dogs and caramel popcorn with peanuts—something called ‘Cracker Jacks’—which Maria had never encountered before. There was singing and cheering and people heckling the players and it was a completely different experience than Maria had encountered before. It was exhilarating. A pop fly came back and nearly hit Maria in the face but Howard caught it.

“This brings me back,” Howard said. “They’re no Dodgers—dirty, filthy traitors—but they’re good.”

“I would have thought you’d root for the Yankees,” Martha said, surprised.

“I do now,” Howard said. “But a couple old friends of mine were the most diehard Dodgers fans there were. It rubbed off on me.”

*******Martha*******

In the wake of the excitement over Martha's engagement, Martha and Maria were swept into the chaos of wedding planning. Even back at college for their senior year, they spent evenings discussing serviettes and invitations, and relaxed by imagining fairytale ceremonies and honeymoons.

Martha was sure that Howard Stark planned to propose to Maria soon, and would not be outdone in making the night special for his girl. Maria was less certain of the event's rapid approach but both women giggled over the myriad possibilities for outrageous stunts the man might pull.

They pored over dress catalogs, looking for the perfect dress for each of them as a bride, and for each of them as the other's attendant. They made lists of possible items to be worn at each ceremony for the bride's “something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.”

They compared jewelry chests. Maria lifted a triple strand of pearls from Martha's jewelry box. “These are so lovely. I always love seeing you wear these.”

Martha wrinkled her nose. “They're a bit much for me, don't you think? Even if they are a family piece. I've always preferred simpler styles. I always envy your ability to wear that kind of thing.”

Maria waved that away with one hand. “Nonsense. You always look gorgeous in these. I can tell Thomas agrees.” She winked.

Martha laughed. “I do love a nice string of pearls. Thomas knows it, which is why he picked my ring. But really,” she reached across to Maria's jewelry box, “I've always preferred these.”

Martha held up a single strand of graduated pearls to her throat, and looked in the mirror. Her eyes softened, as she met Maria's eyes in their reflection.

“You know,” both women said at the same time, then laughed. “You first,” Martha insisted.

“I think you're right, those suit you much better,” Maria began.

“And mine suit you beautifully,” Martha continued.

They looked at each other, and by mutual agreement held out the strands to each other.

“Best friends,” Martha declared. “And sisters.”

“Best friends and sisters,” Maria responded.

Each put on her new pearl necklace and gazed at the mirror with satisfaction, then the two exchanged a fierce hug.

“I just know I'm going to cry at your wedding,” said Maria.

“Same to you,” said Martha tearfully.

Maria laughed. “Look at you. It's a bit early, honey.”

They giggled and resumed their planning and dreaming.

******************************   
********Spring 1968********   
******************************

*******Maria******

https://goo.gl/images/fc8D1N

It was the night before graduation and Howard had taken Maria out on a stunning date. She was all done up to the nines, in a gorgeous Pierre Balman deep blue cocktail dress, her hair done up with a million Bobby pins. They went to the theater first, seeing _The Happy Time_ on Broadway, then out to dinner at La Grenouille. 

Howard ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon, and they ate oysters for their appetizer while he told her how proud he was of her. For her entree Maria had the duck and listened eagerly while Howard told her of his new project, occasionally asking questions and making suggestions. Finally for dessert she ordered the chocolate tart, but before she started eating, Howard rapped on his champagne glass with his fork and the restaurant grew silent.

“Maria, I am so proud of you. I have been so happy getting to know you these last few years, and it just fills me with bliss to think of you by my side. You are the partner I want for the rest of my days. Are you ready to set off on the adventure of a lifetime?”

He pulled out a ring box and opened it, rising from his seat and then falling to one knee.

“Maria Bandoni, will you marry me?” Howard Stark asked gently.

“Yes, Howard. I will,” Maria said, and the room filled with applause and loud whispers. He slid the ring onto her third finger and it fit perfectly. With a delighted smile she held up her hand to show the intricate gold filigree band crusted with tiny diamonds all the way around. Whistles of appreciation and cheers from the crowd redoubled as the pair shared a chaste kiss.

************************************   
********After graduation********   
************************************

***********************************   
********Fall/Winter 1968********   
***********************************

*******Martha*******

Since she wasn't Catholic herself, Martha found herself watching the proceedings of a baptism with an almost academic interest. She made herself useful with small tasks and responsibilities, since she was not eligible to be an official witness to the baptism and conversion of Howard Stark.

Martha knew the Bandonis, including Maria, were thrilled with Howard's conversion as it meant he and Maria could be married in the Church. She herself didn't understand the big deal about it, but if it made Maria happy, it made Martha happy. And she was glad she and Thomas could be there to support Maria and Howard.

Eventually it was time for the ceremony itself, and Martha had volunteered to go collect Howard from the side room where he was waiting. She opened the door quietly, respectful of the sanctity of the place, and paused when she heard Howard speaking.

After a double take she realized he was praying, but she couldn't understand the words. She listened for a sentence or so to identify the language, and couldn't help a soft “oh” when she finally recognized that she was hearing the sounds of Hebrew. She hadn’t heard much of it, just occasional phrases in her Bible study classes as a girl, but it was enough for her to identify what she was hearing now, even if she couldn't understand a word of it.

Upon hearing her voice, Howard spun around and glared. She let the door to the side room close behind her. The two stared at one another for a few seconds before Howard spoke.

“Well, now you have enough information to keep me apart from Maria,” he said. Martha struggled to place his tone and then realized he just sounded tired. “It's what you wanted, isn't it?”

“I just want her to be happy. And she wants to be with you, for her own reasons,” Martha returned. “And I see you doing something for her; why would I want to separate you over that?”

“Are you joking?” Howard said, now showing some anger.

“Of course not, not about something this serious,” Martha responded in kind. She took a breath. Patience, she reminded herself. She was not the one in a difficult position. “Look. Howard. I don't care what you believe. It can be yet another thing we disagree on, as long as you can tell me honestly that Maria knows.”

Howard snorted. “You think I could have kept it from her even if I wanted to? Not likely. And it would be stupid to try. This match is important for both of us, and we both need it to actually happen.”

Though it wasn't the moral commitment to the truth that Martha had hoped for, she supposed she could be satisfied with that. And, she realized, Howard was giving her the only reasoning he could be sure she would trust from him. Her heart twisted in sudden sympathy, and she felt an appreciation for his sacrifices edging out the dislike she had harbored for so long.

She extended a hand. “Truce?”

Howard looked at her suspiciously. “What for?”

Martha sighed and looked at her feet. “I'm sorry. I suppose I haven't been very fair to you. I just don't want Maria to be hurt. I worry because she's my best friend. And I believed there had to be a reason for what I'd heard and read about you. And… I was wrong. I apologize.”

“Will wonders never cease,” Howard quipped.

“You're still a pompous windbag,” Martha scolded lightly. “And I'll never forgive you if you hurt her. But… I suppose you have my blessing. And my friendship. If you want it.”

Howard was silent so long that Martha looked up at his face again to make sure he was still paying attention. She found him searching for words through the complex emotions chasing one another across his face.

“I would,” he said eventually. “Thank you for that. I appreciate it. I don't want her hurt either, I hope you know that.”

Maria stepped back. “I do now. And, Howard? I'm sorry, also, that this,” she made a gesture encompassing the church, the ceremony, the entire conversion, “is necessary. I can't pretend to understand what you're giving up.”

Howard gave a harsh laugh. “True enough. But thanks anyway.” He straightened and gestured to the door. “Let's get this dog and pony show over with. After you.”

*******Maria*******

The young ladies readied themselves in the preparation area. Martha’s attendants for the wedding were Maria, of course, as the Maid of Honor, and her bridesmaids were Sally from the dorms, the police commissioner’s soon-to-be daughter-in-law Dinah Drake, and her cousin Kat. Over on the men’s section Maria knew that Thomas’ attendants were Alfred as Best Man, Howard, young Lucius Fox, and Morgan Edge.

“I hate this. Dresses are frightful and I hate them,” Kat declared. “I’m only doing this because I love you, Martha.”

“I know, Katie-Kat,” Martha said, lovingly. “Anyway, help me with these hairpins, if this veil falls off I will be mortified.”

Kat helped her sister with her hairpins as Maria watched. 

“Excellent, Thomas will have quite a time removing all those pins tonight,” Sally quipped.

“Sally!” Martha said, blushing.

“Right,” Maria said, changing the subject to spare her friend. “Something old?”

“My pearls,” Martha said.

“Right. Something new?”

“My dress is new,” Martha said.

“I don’t think it counts,” the teenaged Kat said. “Can Martha count as something old?”

“Of course it does,” Maria said. “And you’re an impertinent child,” she teased. “What’s borrowed?”

“Auntie Linda’s earrings,” Martha said.

“Perfect,” Maria said. “And something blue?”

Martha blushed.

“My underpants are pale blue,” she admitted, and everyone burst out laughing. 

“And a coin in the shoe,” Maria said and handed Martha an old coin. “This is the coin my family uses for weddings.” It was an old Italian piece. 

“Thanks Maria,” Martha said. “I’d kiss you on the cheek but I don’t want to smudge you.”

“Thanks.”

Eventually it was time to line up. 

The music started playing and the flower girl made her way down the makeshift aisle in the park. Then Kat, then Dinah, then Sally, then Maria in her gold and purple dress. Finally “Here Comes the Bride” started playing and Martha began her procession on her father’s arm. Maria thought she had never looked lovelier. Thomas looked at her like any moment someone was going to tell him he could never look at her again. 

The service was lovely. Maria felt tears prick at her eyes and hoped her mascara wasn’t running. There was no rain in the skies that day, a perfect fall day for a wedding and reception in Gotham’s grandest park.

The reception was fun. Maria caught the toss bouquet as arranged, since her wedding was so soon to come. Maria and Howard danced several times, and Martha’s father-daughter dance was beautiful. Her first dance with Thomas was to an old song from the 1940s and Maria saw Howard choke up a little. Everyone was so busy dancing that nobody noticed how many glasses of champagne Kat was sneaking, or that she sneaked off with the Mayor’s daughter halfway through the reception. 

The meal was elegant, the music fantastic and the atmosphere divine. Eventually Martha and Thomas left in a horse-drawn carriage with “Just Married” on the back, and that was that.

*******Martha*******

Martha was nearly blinded by the glittering decorations in St. Patrick's Cathedral, and even by the reflections on the snow outside. The bride's room was a surprisingly calm refuge where she and the other attendants were assisting a positively glowing Maria Bandoni, soon to be Maria Stark, with her dress, flowers, hair, and everything else to make her look perfect for her important day.

Martha was leading the group, keeping Maria calm with the voice of experience.

“What if I forget what to say because I'm nervous? What if I start crying?” Maria fluttered.

“You won't forget – and even if you do, you're repeating after the Archbishop, he'll be there to remind you. And if you cry, everyone will just think it's sweet – you're the bride, you can pretty much do no wrong today unless you set your dress on fire with an altar candle,” Martha said dryly.

“Martha, the very idea!” said Sally, again helping her friends with the wedding festivities. “Don't curse the proceedings!”

“Now, now,” came a firm addition from Anna Jarvis. “Everything is going perfectly. And you know the men are taking good care of Howard, and the guests won't dare misbehave with Agent Carter present.”

Martha exchanged an excited glance with Maria; today would be the first chance for both of them to actually meet the legendary Agent they both so admired. Yet another reason, thought Martha, everything had to be perfect for her best friend. She deserved no less.

A tap and a cleared throat came from the door, and the voice of Agent Carter herself startled them all. “It's time, ladies! Please proceed to your places!”

A brief flurry of activity later, and the women met Maria's father at the entrance to the sanctuary. Music began to play on the lovely organ, and Sally threw a smile over her shoulder at Maria and proceeded down the aisle, followed by Anna. Martha gave Maria one last quick hug and brought up the rear, as Matron of Honor. All three looked resplendent in scarlet with gold accents, and Martha strode confidently, knowing she made her friend proud. As she reached her place and turned back, the music shifted and all the guests rose.

Maria looked a vision on her father's arm. Even Howard looked moved by the sight, Martha was gratified to note. He seemed appropriately committed to the ceremony and to Maria by this point, and Martha breathed out as the pair recited their vows. She would resign herself to this marriage even though she continued to have her misgivings, because it made her friend happy.

The ceremony went flawlessly according to script, and Maria and Howard were married in the Catholic Church. Martha was startled to find herself aching for Howard with that realization.

The guests poured across the street to the Rockefeller Center, where the skating rink had been prepared alongside a breathtaking outdoor array, with outdoor torches warming the space for the guests.

As dinner and champagne were served, Maria's father gave the standard speech about his pride in his daughter and the son he was gaining. Obadiah Stane, Howard's Best Man, gave a speech ringing with optimism about the potential of the Stark Industries merger with Bandoni Rails, building transportation for America's future. Martha couldn't help but snicker at Thomas's almost over-enthusiastic applause.

Then Howard rose once more. “We have a very special guest here tonight, ladies and gentleman. Not only the United States but the world owes her a debt of gratitude. I've known her since before she was a part of the Captain America project, and you could say she's my real Best Man here tonight.” The guests tittered at Howard's slightly inappropriate wording, and Maria grinned down the table at Martha.

Martha was distracted by watching Obadiah Stane, whose expression had utterly changed. He was glaring at Howard and Maria from behind his glass, with a viciousness that made Martha's skin crawl. Before she could even absorb what she was seeing, Agent Carter was rising to speak.

Peggy stood to speak. “Howard Stark is the annoying little brother of my heart. Our work during the war and after with the forming of SHIELD has brought us very close together. I have so many stories I can tell, so many, but I will stay away from most for tonight to mention only one. For there are two guests missing from tonight’s celebration. Had they not fallen in the war, Steve Rogers and James Barnes would be here tonight, drinking too much, cussing too much, and telling dirty stories about Howard. So in their memory, I will tell one. When I was staying in the Griffith in 1946, Howard was hiding from the SSR because they wrongly believed him to be a spy. I sneaked him in through the dumbwaiter and he slept under my bed. He can attest to being the only man to successfully spend a night in the Griffith Hotel for women without being caught. Nothing untoward happened of course, as I said he’s like a brother to me, but that’s the wild story I’ll tell about Howard tonight. Maria dear, I never thought I’d find a single woman good enough for him, but you take the cake. I wish you endless happiness. Cheers!” She raised her glass in salute.

By the time the applause began, Stane looked perfectly pleasant. Martha almost wondered if she had imagined his previous rage. Still, she made a note to be careful of him in the future.

The reception was a grand celebration, and by the end of it Martha was able to put aside the ache in her heart for the newlyweds.

*******Maria*******

Maria’s honeymoon wasn’t going _exactly_ as she had envisioned it. She had thought they’d be doing more things together, and while they had done several things together, the vast majority of the trip had been Howard going to military bases while Maria did touristy things alone. She didn’t mind too much, she was very independent, but she enjoyed Howard’s company and their time apart saddened her slightly.

She was also slightly put off by the fact that every night Howard came back to the hotel after she had gone to sleep. It was already three weeks into their marriage and, well, the marriage remained unconsummated. Not that Maria particularly minded _that_ either. She wasn’t especially looking forward to it, but she did want children. It definitely merited a conversation at some point.

One of the highlights of her trip was the postcards she received from Martha on her own honeymoon. Their honeymoon was in St. Croix and Martha was besotted with the tropical location. The postcards came daily, pictures of tropical flowers and birds, and Maria treasured every one.

In Paris, Maria had a lovely meal with the French Ambassador’s wife who gifted her a show-quality female lilac point Birman cat. The cat’s formal name was Fallen Star of Paris, but her call name was Cuddles. Maria had all the right papers to take Cuddles with her for the rest of her honeymoon, and found Cuddles to be a fantastic companion while Howard was working late.

******************************   
********Spring 1969********   
******************************

*******Martha*******

Martha hadn't visited her best friend in several months. Married life kept them both busy and separate, even though they lived just a few towns away from one another. They sighted each other at the occasional charity gala or high society event, but had no time to speak privately and truly be themselves without the scrutiny of strangers.

Martha knew that Howard was a much more distant husband than Thomas, and she had to remind herself frequently that Maria preferred it that way, that Martha's own fairytale romance with Thomas made Maria wrinkle her nose. Even Thomas was sometimes busy with his own business affairs, which eventually left the two women a weekend in common to spend their leisure together.

Martha was always content to accompany Maria to some of her events of personal interest, but even she was slightly baffled by the culture of animal shows in which Maria had become immersed. The Starks had begun to collect a menagerie, and Maria had become known internationally for her love of exotic cats.

Today's show was for the very first of the cats Maria had been gifted by diplomats on her travels with Howard. Martha was looking forward to meeting the famous Fallen Star of Paris, better known to her from Maria's letters as Cuddles.

“Thank you for taking such lovely care as always, Alfred,” Martha said as she left her car to meet up with Maria. She saw the other woman waving across the parking lot, returned the gesture, and hurried over. She spotted Edwin Jarvis giving a friendly wave to Alfred as she arrived.

“Good afternoon to you, Mrs. Wayne,” Jarvis said from the driver's seat of Maria's car.

“Please, Edwin, I'm still Martha,” she protested.

“Very well, Miss Martha,” he said with a smile. “It's lovely to see you.”

“You too, Edwin,” said Martha. She meant it, as she had missed Edwin and Anna during the months of separation as well.

Maria have Martha a hug and a quick kiss on each cheek as they both exclaimed, only partly coherent, about how they had missed each other and how happy they were to see each other. Meanwhile, Jarvis unloaded a cat carrier from the back seat.

“Is this the famous Cuddles? You must introduce me!” said Martha with a laugh.

“You can help me get her ready,” said Maria.

The three proceeded to a small partitioned area where a table had been set up for their use, and Jarvis set down the carrier. He bowed quickly to Maria, touched his hat to Martha, and was gone.

Martha watched with excitement as Maria carefully opened the wire door to the hard leather carrier, making soothing noises to which the cat within responded with a plaintive meow.

Her breath caught as Maria reached in and pulled out a longhaired cat with markings similar to those of a Siamese, or of a Himalayan, breeds she'd seen before. But the Birman cat had the lush fur coat of the Himalayan without the artificially bred facial features Martha found vaguely distasteful.

“Oh, Maria, she's lovely,” Martha breathed. She tentatively reached a hand to Cuddles, who was examining her environment and grooming herself. The cat head butted her hand and allowed the petting, eventually settling down with a rumbling purr. “And she's sweet, too!”

“Birman cats are,” said Maria. “At shows like this, cats are judged by how well they fit the standards of their breed. So if she were a breed that doesn't like people, that wouldn't be something the judges look for. But she's a champion already, and is looking to take home another long hair title today. Yes you are. Yes you are, my sweet girl.” Maria's address turned from Martha to the cat, her voice pitching as though she were talking to a child, much to Martha's great amusement.

Maria pulled out a small brush and began grooming Cuddles, keeping her eyes on the cat as she spoke. “Cuddles has been an important companion for me. Howard is so busy, there are times I don't see him.” She looked up and gave a bright smile that didn't reach her eyes. “I could never be lonely with my sweet cats.”

Martha's jaw tightened. “Maria, tell me one thing, honestly.”

“Anything,” Maria promised instantly. “You know that.”

“Are you happy?”

Maria nodded slowly. “Most of the time I really am. I really, really am. I've never needed the kind of closeness you and Thomas have, I'd find it stifling. I don't know how you don't go quite mad. But there are times I do wish that Howard and I were more of a priority to each other.” Maria met Martha's eyes squarely. “Understand, any distance comes from me as much as it does from him. It's just who we are. With all we've done for each other and given up for each other, our marriage is strong.”

Martha raised her hands in the air. “Okay, I give. I don't understand, but if it's what you want, I'm here for you.”

“It's not exactly what I want, but it's the closest thing to what I want that I could ever actually have,” Maria said. “And I accept that. And I'm happy.” As the call came to proceed to the judging ring, she gave Martha a quick one-armed hug, her other hand busy keeping Cuddles calm and occupied. “But thank you for always looking out for me. As long as I have friends like you in my life, it's a good enough life for me.”

***********************************   
************Epilogue************   
***********************************

****************************   
********Fall 1969*********   
****************************

*******Edwin*******

The leaves were changing, darkening, turning orange and red and beginning to fall. Jarvis felt them crunch under his feet as he stepped out of the car and walked around to open the door for Maria. The Starks were having dinner with the Waynes at Wayne Manor, and Edwin always enjoyed their visits there because he got to catch up with Alfred while their employers visited. 

He took Maria and Howard’s coats and Maria’s handbag for them and followed behind as they went into the parlor for drinks. Edwin noticed a glow about Mrs. Wayne and wondered if the ‘exciting news’ the Waynes had to share was the same as the ‘exciting news’ the Starks had to share. 

“I have news,” Maria said, unable to contain herself any longer.

“Me too,” Martha said, “But you first.”

“I’m pregnant!” Maria announced

“Me too! When are you due?” Martha asked

“May! You?”

“April,” Martha said. “This is so exciting! Our children can grow up together!”

Edwin was excited too, but sad that he and Anna would never be making this announcement themselves.

****************************   
********Summer 1970*********   
****************************

*******Alfred*******

It was good, Alfred reflected, to have all six of the Waynes and Starks in one room where he could keep an eye on them and see to their safety and well-being. Catching Edwin's eye across the babies’ playpen, he smiled. The other man clearly shared his train of thought.

It was stunning, honestly, the amount of intelligence in the Wayne Manor back parlor during the couples’ bridge match - particularly if one counted the two precocious baby boys. Equally stunning was the lack of common sense and self preservation, he thought wryly, especially if one _didn't_ count the babies.

Ah, well. He was sure the young masters would catch up to, if not surpass, their parents in all respects.

These boys would change the world, common sense or no.

He met Edwin's gaze once more, and nodded in recognition of shared duty.

Alfred Pennyworth would be _damned_ if he let anything get in the way of his children's ambitions.

***END***

**Author's Note:**

> Kane is Martha Wayne’s canon maiden name, after Bob Kane, creator of Batman. We named Maria Bandoni after Iron Man, as “Bandoni” means “sheets of iron.”
> 
> In case you are interested, Martha and Maria’s first semester at Vassar looks like this, because Maria is double majoring in Sociology and Psychology, Martha Sociology and Anthropology. They’re both into the Social Sciences.  
> Maria: sociology 101, english 101, psychology 101, history 101, music theory 101. PE: tennis  
> Martha: sociology 101, english 101, anthropology 101, history 101, Italian 101. PE: horseback riding  
> So they’re taking Sociology 101, English 101 (Frosh writing), and History 101 together.
> 
> Forthcoming: Some photo references for dresses and jewelry and for some locations found in this fic.


End file.
